Nightmare Walks
by purplepiano4
Summary: Robin is constantly having nightmares; always the same. when he wakes up from yet another, he decides to calm himself with a walk through the mountain..only.. he doesn't quite make it back to his bed. Please R&R! this is kind of like an experimental one shot, just to see if I'm going to go further:) THANKS! Newly edited! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys! So I absolutely love batman and robin, young justice, and all that jazz :D so I decided to start writing all these random ideas down, and boom! Here you have it! This is kind of like an experimental fic, just to see if you guys like my writing, cuz I'm not the most confident about it. I hope to continue writing these stories! This is just gonna be a quick one shot, and reviews/ suggestions are welcome and greatly appreciated! Hope you like this! **

**Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own any of these characters. *sigh***

13 year old Dick Grayson woke with a jolt, bright blue eyes flying open in shock. His breathing slowed drastically as the terrifying images he had just relived began to melt away. He had had a nightmare, same as usual.

_Cheers, loud and happy from all directions rang through the air as his parents flipped and swung from their trapeze bars; Richard watching happily, clapping along with the audience as he awaited his cue. Tonight would be his first time performing a newly learned flip to a crowd this large, and judging by the fluttering in his stomach, that nervous feeling was already settling in. _

_The small boy, no older than 8, chewed on his bottom lip, eyes drifting off of the older Grayson's briefly to scan the hundreds of people surrounding him. _

_Oh boy._

_Well, that was a mistake. He turned away quickly, shifting his feet as he tried to forget about all of the people. _

'_Your gonna be great, Richard. Don't even think about the audience. The adrenaline will kick in as soon as you grab that bar and it will feel like it's just the three of us up there.' His mother smiled, running a hand through his dark hair in an attempt to smooth down some of the wild spikes._

_His father chuckled, eyes sparkling with excitement. He leaned down. Placing his large hands on his son's shoulders and meeting his gaze. 'What are you worried about kid?, you were born to fly.'_

_Dick smiled, letting out a shaky breath and straightening his posture in determination. He could do this. _

_Mary Grayson released her husband's hands, hooking her legs around the next metal bar and swinging forward. She smiled broadly at Richard, stretching her arms toward the boy as she swung towards the platform._

_There's the cue._

_The dark haired boy walked forward, ready to jump forward and perform._

_SNAP!_

_The sound rang out, causing Richard to freeze. His blood ran completely cold and he stepped back in horror, watching as the rope holding the acrobatic equipment unravels at an alarming rate. The bars fell, pulling the two people he cared about most towards the hard, unforgiving ground below._

"_DICK!" his mother's voice filled the tent, filled with complete terror as her arm reached for her only son. Dick ran forward, almost falling over the edge himself as he screams, trying in vain to grasp her hand._

_CRACK!_

Robin squeezed his eyes tight, holding back the tears that threatened to escape. It had been nearly five years since the accident, but he was still haunted by the events of that night constantly.

The teen sighed heavily, running a hand over his sweaty face as he glanced around the room he currently shared with his best friend, Wally West. His side of the room was beyond clean, for he almost never spent the night in the mountain; but with Batman out of the country for the week and Alfred visiting some close relatives, it was decided ( without him) that he would be staying in Mount Justice until they returned. Not that he minded. In fact, spending all of this time with his team had been a blast, making him regret not sleeping over sooner or more often.

Robin glanced over at the room's other occupant. The redhead's back was turned to him, but it didn't take a bat to here the quiet snores produced by the older boy. Wally was a heavy sleeper that was for sure.

_Good. Don't wanna talk about this again._

Richard smiled slightly as he scanned the floor around Wally's bed. Comic books littered the carpeted area, as well as soda cans, text books, and a pair of the speedster's ruby red goggles. Not much different from his room in Central City. The small teen mused with a quiet laugh, hoisting himself out of bed. The boy crept around random objects, grabbing one of his spare domino masks from the nightstand and placing it over his tired eyes before he exited the room. He shut the door quietly after him, already having mastered the act of sneaking around.

Wandering the halls of the mountain proved to be quite helpful to the young acrobat. Maybe it was the dark. Maybe it was the stillness of the air. Maybe it was just the plain quiet that was the mountain, free of its usual activities. Whatever it was, Robin was grateful for it. He could already feel his heart rate slowing.

Finally, after making about four laps around the main room passages, the boy felt somewhat better. Stifling a yawn, he headed for the kitchen.

Lifting himself onto a tall counter chair, the blue eyed boy glanced at the digital clock built into the oven.

4:27.

_Ugg._

His eyes dropped behind his domino mask; He felt the lack of sleep taking over already. Crossing his arms on the cool counter, He lowered his head, loosing himself in unconsciousness in a matter of minutes.

XxXx

Wally's bright green eyes blinked open groggily.

_*grumble*_

"Mmmm hungryyyyy..."

He yawned loudly; stretching his arms over his heed in a lazy attempt to wake himself up. His stomach's constant need for food shook him out of a peaceful sleep almost every night. It was something the redhead had learned to live with though; it came with being a speedster.

Throwing the covers off his body, Wally stood up, glancing over at Robin's bed out of habit. His eyes adjusted to the dark slowely, but once they did, he noticed that his best friend wasn't in the room.

"Hmm. What time is it anyway?" Wally mumbled to himself, looking over at his alarm clock.

5:23

KF scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Robin wouldn't be up this early. Sure, he's a bat, but nobody on the team gets up early, not even Superboy.

Dashing out the door, the boy searched around the first room he came to, the living room.

No Robin.

He zoomed to the gym, running a hand through his fiery locks as the confusion turned to worry. Maybe he was doing some early morning training?

No Robin. He sped through three more rooms.

No Robin.

Where could he be?

*grumble* grumble* *GRUMBLE *

"Ok ok." He told his stomach jokingly. He would just grab a quick snack, and then continue the search for his lost birdie friend.

In a flash (;D I couldn't help it) Wally was in the kitchen bent over the fridge, pulling out a variety of leftovers and fruits and…basically whatever ended up in his hands.

2 seconds later...Literally... He shut the door, cutting of the steady floor of cool air. With his stomach semi- full, energy bar sticking halfway out of his mouth, the boy turned to continue the Robin search, face set with determination and new focus.

He froze, sighing in relief.

There was Robin, head leaning lopsided on his arms; shaggy, ebony hair flopped in his peaceful face, dark mask crooked over his baby blue eyes.

KF smiled sadly. He knew why Rob was out here, and he hated that fact, he did, but seeing his best friend looking so calm eased the small smile on his lips.

"Alright, up ya go." He said softy, carefully picking the bird up bridal style, carrying him to their room, the half eaten bar still hanging out of his mouth.

**END! Uggg I just love Kid Flash and Robin's friendship, so why not write a little fluff about it:)**

**(This isn't a slash btw.)**

**Haha thank you sooooooooo much for reading! Please review! If you like, I'll write some more and maybe even take some requests!**

**Much love! **

**-Arrow**


	2. Author's excited note!

**Author's note! ok. WOW. You guys are absolutely amazing! I just checked my email and I am totally blown away! I legit could not stop smiling while I read all of you wonderful reviews :) **

**THANK YOU! I am so freaking excited right now haha! **

**I have decided that I will defiantly continue to write, and it's because of you guys.**

**In response to **Malaizjan DeJesus, **as well as **GuestsUnite, **I think that doing a series of one shots would be a really good idea, and I'm already starting to brainstorm some ideas. So thanks to both of you :)**

**Also, thank you to **CrayonBits**, for pointing out my Spanish mistake. It has been fixed :)**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Uggg I can't say that enough! To everyone, mentioned or not, I honestly want to thank you. I don't know yet whether I will be adding to this story, or just creating a totally different story along the same lines.**

**Again, and always, any suggestions are welcomed and appreciated greatly, so let me know what you think!**

**Whatever happens, I hope you continue reading :D **

**I'll see you soon! *hugs everyone***

**-Arrow**


	3. part 2 aka my backup chapter

**Author's note! Ok so here is what I like to think of as "part 2" of 'Nightmare Walks'. I've decided to continue it a little more, based off of some very good ideas that you all left me. This most likely won't be a full story, but honestly, it all depends on what you guys think. I'm cranking this one out quick; I was hit with an idea while eating Oreos. Haha random, because this has nothing to do with Oreos…maybe they're my thinkin food. Haha I dunno. Anyway, enjoy :3**

Robin shifted in his sleep, head resting heavily on his pillow as he attempted to wake himself up. His mind was clouded, dealing with early morning consciousness. Eyes still closed, he reversed himself from his stomach to his back, stretching his arms high above his head, and finally reaching up to rub his eyes.

As soon as his balled up fists meet the location, he froze.

Mask. He was wearing his mask.

Shaking off his grogginess, he sat up in bed, the night's previous events flooding him.

_Nightmares. Walking around the mountain. The kitchen. Sleep._

Wait. _The kitchen? I don't remember making it back here. All I remember is the kitchen and th- …Wally._

Of course. Wally was prone to late night/ early morning snacking. _ He must have found me and carried me back here._

Robin smiled to himself. That was Wally for ya.

He glanced over at Wally's side of the bed, expecting him to be there; sound asleep, drooling all over his pillow like his was every morning.

But, to Robin's surprise, his best friend's bed was empty, spare the litter of discarded energy bar wrappers.

_Weird. KF's a late sleeper. Me and Supes are usually the first ones up. What time is it anyway?_

He glanced over at the glowing alarm clock, immediately doing a double take.

10:47.

_Crap._

Today was Saturday. Now, to most normal teenagers, today would be a day to sleep in, probably till at least 11, and not think anything of it. But, as we all know, the Young Justice kids were not normal. On weekends, the team was to report for training at 9:00 sharp, until 11:00.

_Black Canary is gonna kill me! _Robin thought as he jumped up, quickly dressing in his usual red and black clad uniform.

He shoved his door open and took off down the hall, one boot on, cape ruffling out behind him, exposing the bright gold underside.

Robin hopped through the gym door, breathing heavy as he pulled his right boot securely on his foot.

Wally was currently sparring with Kaldur, blocking and ducking a flurry of punches with the help of his super speed.

As soon as the doors had been pushed open though, everyone stopped.

Robin, nearly falling over as he pulled his heavy boot on, looked to Black Canary, rushing out an apology.

Canary held up a hand to cut his lengthy explanation off short.

"No need for any of that, Robin. Kid Flash already explained. You've been excused from training for the day." She smiled softly at the end, showing him that he wasn't in trouble.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief, shooting KF a grateful look as he took his spot next to Superboy. Wally just nodded, smirking back in playful, as if to say 'You owe me.'

Robin rolled his eyes, causing Wally to snickered.

He watched quietly through the rest of the match, highly amused when Wally tripped and fell, causing the floor to glow red indicating a fail, and followed the team out when they were dismissed.

Everyone dispersed after that, M'gann floated straight to the kitchen, pulling out ingredients for some type of cookie. Conner sat on the couch, turning on the t.v. just in time for his favorite show, 'static' as Kaldur sat next to his, opening a book. Artemis went right to her room, yelling a list of insults at kid flash as he zoomed past her, almost knocking her over. Robin followed after, grabbing his laptop and sitting cross legged in a chair.

Though his head was down, submerged in the complicated codes, he didn't miss the concerned looks his teammates sent him out of the corner of his masked eye.

Yes. He had some explaining to do.

**Fin! I'm thinking about making this a 3-part story. Let me know what you guys think! R&R!**

**lil' Robin: (A.K.A. the adorable 8 year old:) "pweeeeeezzzzzzeeeee?" *puppy dog eyes***

**me: " where did you come from?"**

**batman: *bat-glare my way.* *picks little Robin up and walks away***

**me: "uhhhhh.. *gulp.* review? Please?"**

**-Arrow**


	4. chapter 4

Everyone was quiet. Robin had expected it.

The ebony haired boy glanced at each one of his teammates faces, lingering on KF's expression as he sighed.

It was shocked, to say the least. His green eyes were wide, eyebrows raised as he tried to process what had just happened.

Robin shot his best friend one final glance before turning back to the four teens sitting in front of him.

Artemis was leaning forward expectantly, her arrows scattered on the floor from dropping them in shock.

M'gann was beyond excited, wide smile plastered on her green face as she tried her hardest to suppress a squeal.

Conner's muscular arms were crossed over his chest, his usually neutral expression shattering as he smiled slightly at the younger boy.

Kaldur leaned back thoughtfully, trying to think of the right words to say.

The young acrobat let out a laugh as he took in their expressions. Sure, Batman was going to inevitably kill him, but these guys were his family; he trusted them with his life. There was no doubt in his mind that they would keep his I.D. a secret, so he didn't feel like he had anything to worry about. There was only one thing left to do.

Taking a deep breath, the 13 year old smiled as he peeled the black domino mask off his face.

Then, he opened his eyes.

Only to stare at the dark ceiling of his room in mount. Justice.

_What the… _The boy groaned, shoving off his covers as he sat up in bed.

He rubbed his eyes, standing up slowly.

_It was a dream? ...but it felt so real…I wanted it to be real…_

Robin sighed. Maybe he should make it real. They already know about the nightmares.

He scrunched his eyebrows in thought as he stepped over a clutter books and walking over to his sleeping friend's bed.

He leaned down, shaking the older boy's shoulder.

"KF…KF…" the speedster rolled over, mumbling something about chocolate waffles.

Richard shook his shoulder a little harder, rolling his eyes. "Walls….c'mon dude. I need to talk to you."

Wally groaned, sitting up with a dramatic yawn. "Seriously? You need to talk to me at..." the red head glanced at the clock, running a hand through his hair in annoyance. "6 o'clock in the morning? It better be important."

The shorter boy looked down, bright blue eyes starring at the floor. "Sorry. I just had this really weird dream and-"

Wally got up then, green eyes shining with worry. He grabbed his brother's shoulder. "Dream? What kind of dream? Dude I'm sorry. If it was the same on-"the speeder rushed guiltily, slurring his words together as he spoke.

"No no. it wasn't…that." Dick cut him off quickly, closed his eyes. He really didn't want to think about_ that_ nightmare. Wally frowned, pulling the boy into a hug, sorry he asked.

"What about then? "The red head asked warily. He didn't want to force Dick into answering, but then again, he did want to know what was bothering his baby bird.

Dick sighed, backing out his best friends arms. He looked down again, studying the floor before meeting KF's worried eyes.

"I told the team my I.D…. I even took my mask off."

Wally raised his eyebrows, thinking for a minute before his emerald eyes went wide.

"Rob. You can't seriously be thin-"

"I am."

"But bats'll kill you!"  
"Doesn't matter. I think they should kno-"

"Richard. Don't." The speedster's face grew serious. He watched Robin's bright blue eyes widen, shocked by his bluntness, and the fact that he had called him Richard in the first place. The only time that name ever came up was in a bad fight.

What the ebony haired boy didn't know was that Wally was acting out of jealousy. He was jealous that he would no longer have the privilege of being the only one on the team to know the acrobats real name.

Robin backed away without warning, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the one person he trusted the most on his team.

"It's not your choice." The younger boy stated, not missing the look of guilt that flashed across Wally's face.

KF stepped forward, grabbing both of the boy's shoulders. "Rob. I'm sorry. Just…think about it for a minute. You need to think of the overall picture. It's not just your identity you would be giving out. They would know batman's too. I know you trust them, but you know for a fact it's easier without them knowing."

Robin looked down again in thought, chewing on his lip as his eyebrows furrowed. Then he sighed, glancing up at his friend.

"Yeah. I guess you're right..Which is a first." Dick looked up, smirking. Wally gave out a relieved laugh before pulling the boy into another hug.

"It's about time!" he chuckled, beaming proudly. Dick rolled his eyes, shoving the speedster's shoulder playfully before turning back to his bed.

Both boys climbed back into their beds, ready to fall back into unconsciousness when Robin suddenly spoke.

"Hey Walls."

"Hmm?"

The dark haired boy stared at the ceiling, tracing patterns out of the grey shadows.

"You know I am going to tell then eventually, right?"

Wally smiled slightly, shaking his head. Rob was always stubborn. "Yeah bro. I figured."

The ebony haired boy laughed quietly, mind wandering back to the dream before he slipped into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
